Shades of Grey
by The Burning Cheese
Summary: This is a one-shot and to test for votes if I should make this a series. This story is about an agent working to exterminate demigods confused between the morality of if killing demigods or children is right. Rated T for violence and some bad language.


**This is a one-shot, but I am testing if I should launch the story in chapters according to this storyline, so please review and comment and vote if I should keep it as a one-shot and leave it alone or create a series out of this. It's all your choice. It won't be long, but I wouldn't expect many reviews, because I live in a time zone unsuitable to post and get many comments. Otherwise, we should get to the story. Note that this is a test story, and some parts may be lacking. Rated T due to some swearing**

Shades of Grey [Test Phase]

**Charles' POV**

I am Charles Edison, son of Hades. I'm a demigod. I was walking back from school, my backpacks heavy. It was evening, and the sun has already set. I said goodbye to my friends as I was walking home. Tomorrow, I am going to Camp Half-Blood. A satyr came to me a week ago, which was my birthday. He told me that I have to go to Camp Half-Blood, and I was introduced to the Greek myth becomes reality idea. At first, I thought that it was a nutjob, until my mom confirmed it. She was going to pick me up as soon as I arrive home. Suddenly, a man in suit approached me.

"Hey, kiddo. I need you to come with me now." He said.

"What? Of course not. I don't know you." I answered, backing away. A strong wind passed, and partly opened his unbuttoned coat. At first, I saw a silver silhouette, and then I saw the shape of a gun. I pulled out my butterfly knife which I always kept with me for protection, and slashed it across his face. He screamed in agony and dropped to his knees, covering his face. Blood was dripping from his palm where he covered his face. That gave me an opening, and I sprinted away as fast as possible. The man pulled out his revolver and fired at me in rage half a dozen times, but his blood blinded him, and he fired like a blind man. Three bullets hit a car, causing a car alarm, and the rest found its way into the ground or the walls.

"Get that son of a bitch!" He yelled.

I looked back, and could see some people in balaclavas and blue uniform, covered with Kevlar vests. They all carried an assault rifles. They fired at me in short bursts, but it was hard to see in the darkness. I summoned a few skeletons, a trick I learned a few days ago. When I was aware that I was a son of Hades, it wasn't hard to summon skeletons. The men with the rifles put their goggles on, probably night vision, I thought. They fired and shredded up my skeletons in no time. How could normal bullets destroy a summoned skeleton, I don't know. All I did was run.

**Alan's POV**

I'm Alan Wells, a member of a special ops group, which I would advise you not to know about it. I sat on a rooftop with my spotter. I loaded my M21 bolt-action sniper rifle, pressed the safe and waited. My spotter was looking vigilantly through his binoculars. He hadn't spoken yet since we came to the rooftop. My arm held tightly onto the stock. I turned the scope to night-vision mode, and led out a sigh. The radio was sitting beside me, on the ledge.

"Eagle one, this is Armadillo. I repeat, Eagle one, this is Armadillo, over." The commanding officer said through the radio.

"This is Eagle one, hearing you loud and clear, Armadillo, over." I replied.

"We have report from Wolf team that the package is on the run. The package is running directly to your direction, over."

"What about Eagle two? Is Eagle two on standby? Over."

"Negative. The wind is making things too difficult for Eagle two. You are on your own now, Eagle one, over."

"Roger that, am I allowed the use of lethal force, over?"

"Positive. Shoot the package on sight, over."

"Roger, waiting for the package, over and out."

My trigger finger tensed. I was informed that I was going to shoot a 12 years old. I was to murder a 12 years old child. Nevertheless, I couldn't walk away. Nobody could walk away. Once you're in, you're in for life. I closed my eyes hard, exhaled, and then opened it. I was staring through the scope, aiming down an alley. Suddenly, my spotter tapped my right shoulder and pointed to the direction of the alley. The kid was running straight at me. I aimed at his feet, for when the bullet reaches the target, it would hit right in the chest or the head.

I was about to pull the trigger, when my inner consciousness stopped me. I couldn't pull the trigger, and I knew that my spotter has a gun ready to aim and fire at me if I fail. I aimed lower, and pulled the trigger, after closing my eyes. The sniper rifle recoiled in my arms, and I aimed at the target again. The kid was on the floor, bleeding out from his right leg, trying to crawl away.

"What's the status, over?" The commanding officer asked through the radio.

"I-I winged him…" I said in a shaking voice.

I grabbed the binocular from my spotter, and looked down to the kid. Four men ran out of the alley and caught up with the kid, who crawled about a meter, leaving a trail of blood. He turned around and looked in terror. The kid lashed out with a butterfly knife, but one of the men kicked the knife out of his hand.

"This is Alpha Wolf, over." One of them called from below using a radio.

"This is Eagle one, what's the problem, over?" I replied.

"Thanks for not killing the son of a bitch. I have a game to settle with him."

I looked downwards, one of them, with a wide cut across his face was shouting at the kid, words ineligible from where I was. Suddenly, he pulled out his revolver.

"Wait!" I shouted through the radio, but I was too late. The man fired a revolver round into the kid, instantly killing him.

"I will pretend I did not hear that, Eagle one." He replied through the radio in a cold voice.

**So did you like it for a one shot? Please review and vote if I should make this a series!**


End file.
